heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along the Movie
NickyHelp in Walt Disney Six Flag and Edaville Read Along and Sing Along Them the Movie Cast: * Earth Talk * Mickey Mouse * Doanld Duck * Goofy * Daisy Duck * Clarabelle Cow as Herself * Pluto * Chip * Dale * Roger Rabbit * Barney * Thomas the Tank Engine * Red Diesel * 19 Coaches * Scene: # Goodtimes Home Video Elsa Walt Disney Home Video Dumbo # Start Pragom/"Sing Along Songs" Theme # "Whistle While You Work"/Step in Time" Disneyland Six Flag and Edaville Mix Giant Theme Park Giant Boardwalk # "I'm Walking Right Down the Main Street U.S.A" Main Street USA # "All Movie, Cartoon, and Disney Medleys Full" Bedrock Theater # "I Love Toy Trains" Thomas the Tank Engine Red Diesel and 14 Coaches and Caboose Edaville Railroad # "Your Libaray" Read Along Crafts Make A Scrapbook # Genie Noah's Ark Cursie Boat # "Zip A Dee Doo Dah" Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Splash Mountain Star Tour and Matterhorn Mountain # Jetlag & Disney Candace Flynn and the Magic Lamp Told by Big Bird Read Along and Sing Along "Arabian Nights", "Friend Like Me" and "Queen of Earth / Little Brothers / What Does He Want? / Mysterious Fore" # "Down By the Docks" Giant Storybook Land Canal Boats # "Following the Leader" Jungle Crusie # "The Great Outdoors" Tom Sawyer Island # Casey Jr. Circus Train "Is Casey Junior" # Jetlag & Disney Snow Girl and the Fourteenth Dwarfs Told By Jiminy Cricket Read Along and Sing Along Fourteenth Dwarfs Medley and "Snow Girls" Theme Song # Pooh Adventures of Johnnie Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet Sing Along # "Love Train" Tillie the Little Engine Annie and Clarabel Circus and Gypsy Train # Rapunzelcules (Filip Zebic Style) Read Along Told by Annie and Sing Along "Go the Distance" and "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" # "Everybody Wants to Be a Dragon and Dinosaur" Dragon Dino Land # "How d'Ye Do and Shake Hand" Alice Curious 1 #"The Unbirthday Song" Alice Curious 2 #The Railways of Crotoonia Tootle and Gordon Told by Timothy Q. Mouse # June (Dumbo) Read Along Told By Chip 'n' Dale and Roquefort and Sing Along "Tootle Junior" and "When I See An Elephant Fly" # "It's A Small World" Cartoon Characters It's A Small World # "Rumbly in my Tummy/Captain Vegetables/Skumps" Giant Food Theme Park # The Very Hungry Caterpillar Told by Ludwig Von Drake # The Railways of Crotoonia Thomas and the Circus Told by Timothy Q. Mouse # "Pecos Bill" Frontierdland #"When I See An Elephant Fly" Dumbo vs. Jumbo the Flying Elephant # Jetlag & Disney Peter Pan Read Along Told by Zazu & Sing Along "You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly", "Hip Hip Hop Hooray / Following the Leader" , "Neverland is Here" and "Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me / Captain Hook" # "I've Been Working on the Railroad" Tootle Rainbow Colorful Express Train # Wendyladdin Adventures in the Bear of Wonders Read Along Told By Jiminy Cricket and Sing Along "Arabian Nights" # "Must Be Santa" and "Heigh Ho" Three little Engine and Seven Diesel Engine and One Duck Engine # "London's Burning" Flynn # "Sally the Camel" Camel Ride #Casey Jr. and the Windmill Told by Timothy Q. Mouse # "The Merrily Song" Mr. Toad Wild Ride # Wartocchio Read Along Told By Quincy and Sing Along "When You Wish Upon A Star" and "Give Little Whistle" # "Yo Ho (A Villain's Life for Me)" Villains of the Caribbean Ride # "Ring Around the Rosie" Swan Ride # Jetlag & Disney Alice Girls in Wonderland Read Along Told By Sofia and Sing Along "The Walrus and the Donald Duck", Animated and Live Action Girl Medley, "The Unbirthday Song" and " I'm Late" # Jetlag & Disney Phanpy Read Along Told By Elmo Grover and Kermit the Frog and Sing Along "Look Out For Mr. Crane", "Jojo's Circus Train", "Song of the Fourteenth Dwarfs", "Baby Mine", "Pink Elephants and Rainbow Animal On Parade" and " When I See An Elephant Fly" # "The Wonderful Things About Kittens" Gift Shop Four Kittens #Adventures in Music Teacher Digit Class Bird Classroom Brown School # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # Barney Pan Read Along Told By Oliver and Sing Along "You Can Fly", "Following the Leader", and "You Mother and Mine" # "Making Memories" # "On Safari" #Jetlag & Disney June and Tinker Bell Read Along Told by Zak and Wheezie and Sing Along "Perry the Platypus" and "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" # "I Wanna Be Like You" # Gretchen the First Read Along Told By Baby Bop # Jetlag & Disney Inside a Barn in the Country with a Cartoon Farm Animals Read Along Told By Donald Duck # "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse", "Dragon Tales", "Little Einsteins", "We're The Chipmunks", and "Sesame Street" Circus Gypsy Gym # Sleeping Beauty Read Along Told by Isabella # Disney Ten Princess "Ten in the Bed" # Rustee Rails and the Heffalumps Told By Timothy Q. Mouse # Word World Circus Train # The Enchanted Tiki Room # Jetlag & Disney Inside A House That is Hunted Read and Told by Count von Count # The Beauty Queen Read Along Told By Zoe and Sing Along "I Just Want to be King" # Tootle Friendship Express Train "I've Been Working on the Railroad" # Inside A Zoo in the City With A Cartoon Zoo Animals Read Along Told by Mickey Mouse #Skyway "Rainbow Follow that Rain" #The Fairiespillow Fight Told by Winnie the Pooh #Mad Hatter Tea Party #Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Percy the Green Small Engine "Little Engine" #Jetlag & Disney Itsy Bitsy Jiminy Cricket Read Sing Along Told by Crysta #Peter Pan Flights #The Birthday Book Read Along Told By Alice and Sing Along "Mr. Walrus March", "The Hunchback Necessities" and " I Wan'na Be Like You " #Krustyland "JoJo Circus" #Roger Rabbit Cartoon Spin #Perry a.k.a Dumbo Read Along Told By Huey, Dewey and Louie #Toyland Express Calico Railroad "Toyland" #Down By The Station Read Along Told By Scrooge McDuck # # # # # # # # # # #Kilimanjaro Safaris "Safaring" #Who Framed Winnie the Pooh Read Along Told By Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy and Barney #High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride #Percy the Small Green Engine Splash 'N' Soak Station # #Cartoon land # # # # # # # #Soaring Around the World Chorus Voice #Calico Steamer the Mine Train Ride The Cave of Wonders Two Tiger Tunnel #Auzl and the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad #The Magic Carpets of Aladdin # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Butterfield Stagecoach #Seven Dwarfs Duncan the Engine Mine Train # The Cat in the Hat Ride "Ev'erybody Wants To Be A Cat" # New England Express Noisy Train "Down by the Station / I've Been Working on the Railroad" # Singapore Madagascar # DreamWorks Hanna Barbara WB MGM Jetlag Production and Walt Disney Production Cartoon Poster Music # Cartoon Thanksgiving Day Parade "Here Comes Santa / Be Kind To Your Small Person Friends" Medley Disneyland Edaville Six Flags and Wonder Park # Fireworks "Fantasmic" and Stuie and the Polar Express # End Credits #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Trailer #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: Casey Junir (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior # 7 as Himself Polar express.jpg|Polar Express The Tawny Scrawny Lion.jpg Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg Misty-0.png Dawn's Quilava.png Donphan and phanpy.jpg Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb.jpg Pinocchio Monstro.png|Monstro the Whale Tunnel Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg Cooper the Troll.png Brum.jpg|Brum ThomasandtheCircus9.png Circusflatbeds.png Disneycircus.jpg Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof